It's Kind Of Fun To Do The Impossible
by GoofyfanChuck
Summary: Alison, along with her kids, plus Felix and Helena, continue the victory over Marci Coates by going to the most magical place on Earth


It's Kind Of Fun To Do The Impossible

Part 1: Who's The Leader Of The Club?

After Alison and Donnie returned from her victory meal, her kids were waiting for them, with three packages in their hands. Oscar asked "Mom, these arrived, while you were out. They're from Florida. Do ya know what they are?" Alison had a look of restrained jubilation on her face; her day had gotten better by the minute.

"Yes, Oscar, I know exactly what they are. You and Gemma put them on the table now, please. I have to make a quick call, then I'll let you see what they are." Donnie was curious as to the contents of the boxes. "Something your mother left us, along with the keys to 'Bubbles,' or is it something else?"

Giving a flirtatious grin, she cooed "Something else. You'll see." She then called up Felix, with a voice of happy urgency.

"Felix! Good, you haven't gone to sleep yet. I need you here at my place. You need to see this."

Helena, currently staying with the Hendrixes, was still enjoying the snacks she put in her pocket, after leaving the victory dinner. She overheard that Felix was invited for a big surprise. "You have something for Felix? It's good, yes?" Alison giggled. "Very good," she said. "It's for you as well. I need you all to see this."

Minutes later, a cab arrived, with a groggy Felix walking into the house in Bailey Downs. Felix looked upon Gemma and Oscar, and smiled. "Heya, dragsters. How's it goin'?" Alison shot him an icy look, then went back to her pleasant demeanor.

"Well," she started, "I know that Sarah and Siobhan are heading off to Iceland, and Cosima had to go back to the Institute, or back to Minnesota for schoolwork – who knows with her – so this will be a bit weird, since half of this can't be used just yet."

Felix was confused. "Half of what? What's going on?"

"Open the packages," she squealed with delight. Gemma and Oscar opened them, and they saw two boxes, with an image of Elastigirl from "The Incredibles" on the front. The children knew right away what lay inside. They removed the lids, and saw multicolored bands.

"We're going to Disney World," announced Alison. "This was going to be a consolation prize, just to cheer myself up for losing the election to Marci Coates. But now that I've won, this is more of a...victory lap."

Each band had a name written underneath it. The primary box had three bands: a green one for Gemma, a blue one for Oscar, and a pink one for Alison. The second box had three bands: a black one for Sarah, a yellow one for Kira, and a purple one for Felix. The final box had two: a purple one for Cosima, and a red one for Helena.

"Obviously, the others can't be used, since they're in other countries, or about to fly out, but they can be used later, whenever they feel like it," said Alison. "As for us, we can go. How about...tomorrow afternoon? We fly out. Sound good?" Everyone beamed. Everyone except Donnie. He noticed that there wasn't a band for him.

"Alison, where's mine? I can't go?"

"Oh, well...you're doing well with the soap business, dear, and I can't trust Jason 100%, so you'll have to mind the store, while we're gone. You can do a great job; I trust you. Besides, your face hasn't fully healed up yet, so it'd look awkward to appear all beat up at the park. But we'll take a lot of photos, I promise." She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, then looked at Felix.

"Want to tag along? I got this in advance for you, and for us."

"Fine," he sighed with an air of drunkenness. "I'll go. Since it's in Florida, that means I can wear my really fun clothes. The – ahem – "family-friendly" fun clothes. But I'm not wearing those bloody mouse ear hats. Forget that! Just let me get packed, and you can pick me up tomorrow, and we'll be off to the airport." With that, he left the house, and went back to his loft.

Helena, the entire time, stood in disbelief. The Ukrainian clone looked to be close to tears. Alison came up to her, to see what was the matter. She held Helena's hands, and was listening intently.

"Don't you like the surprise, Helena?"

"Of course. Thank you, _sestra_ Alison," Helena replied. "It's just that...it's something that no one really knows. Not even Sarah does. My favorite movie is Cinderella." A look of recognition came to Alison's face. "And now, you are going to take us to her home, and we can meet her. Thank you." She then hugged her fellow Leda clone, then went up to the guest room she was staying in, to pick some clothes for the trip.

She then came back down the stairs and quietly asked for help with Rudy, the deceased Castor clone who was in the garage.

"Holy Christmas cake," Alison swore in a whispered tone. "I'm glad the kids didn't get bored, and just walk into the garage. Okay. Um...I guess you can contact Jesse, and he can get the body. Quickly and discretely, please." Helena called up her man, and he swung by, and helped to dispose of the body. Helena told him, via Alison's instructions, to take Rudy to an address where Ferdinand had used a special "bath tub". Ferdinand would know what to do. Jesse just shrugged, and helped his girlfriend with her dilemma, without asking any questions.

The next day, the Hendrix family, along with Helena, picked up Felix from his loft. He was dressed to the nines, but was in early Spring clothing, not truly ready for was in store in central Florida. Donnie was driving them to the airport, and they got their money and passports together. Wanting to listen to something before the flight, the kids suggested the oldies station. Donnie switched on the oldies channel on his satellite radio, and a tune emerged seconds later, one which pleased the Ukrainian.

"Sugar Sugar".

Helena sang along, to the kids' delight, and to total disbelief for Felix and Alison. Felix nonchalantly called up Sarah, trying to talk in hushed tones, as to not get Helena's attention.

At the airport, while waiting on a flight to Iceland, Sarah heard the high-pitched chirp dee-dee-dee-dee of her "Clone Phone" ringtone; she saw that it was Felix calling her.

"Fee? What's going on?"

"Nothing. We're on our way to the airport..."

"Oh, good! You can see me and Siobhan off; our flight leaves within the hour."

"Good, but...that's not why I called."

"Um...Fee? Why are you whispering?"

Felix simply said "Here's why. Listen." He set up the phone close to Helena, so her identical twin sister can hear the Ukrainian belt out the words "Oh, honey!"

At the airport, Sarah guffawed, then quickly calmed down, as to not get odd looks from the other folks waiting for their flight. "Felix, you've just now discovered what I found out the hard way – Helena's _interesting_ vocal skills."

"Well, we'll be there soon; we're on our way to...well, Alison will tell you. See ya." He turned off the phone, and suggested the next radio station to listen to, since Helena had more than enough fun with the oldies station.

Minutes later, after getting the tickets and passports dealt with, the group were ready to go to Orlando. They knew that they had to deal with a lot of long lines and walking at the theme park; since the airport in Toronto was immense, they felt that this would be a great deal of practice. They eventually met with Siobhan, Kendall, and Sarah, and told the three were they were headed.

"Disney World?! Whoa. That's...wow. Well, have a safe trip, guys. I hope you all be good, especially her."

Felix glanced at Helena, and went "Oh, we'll look after her."

"No," said Sarah, "I meant Alison." The two foster kids snickered, then hugged each other. "Have a safe flight. Give the monkey a big hug for me," Felix said to his foster sister.

"Will do."

Siobhan chimed in, saying "Listen, Alison. Some of the rides may not be proper for someone in Helena's condition. You need to see what she can handle, and what she can't. Alright? Have a safe flight." She hugged Alison, and Helena, and Felix; she didn't know Gemma and Oscar all that well, so she waved goodbye, and told them to have fun.

Emotionally, Alison had grown, when it came to her kids and Sarah; when she first met her, she wouldn't let the kids even see her, due to the nature of being clones. But since they now knew of Helena, she had gotten comfortable, and her victory over Marci Coates added to her comfort level, so she didn't mind anymore.

Helena went into her pocket, to retrieve the brilliantly crafted passport that Siobhan got for her, to get her out of Mexico, along with her twin. She needed it, since she had to head into the United States for this vacation she was taking. They boarded the plane, and put away their carry-on luggage. Felix had a feeling that Helena was going to eat the airplane food, which he didn't even feel _was_ food, but he knew she'd eat anything, so he didn't sweat it. He was enjoying his free flight, and looked forward to going to Florida.

The stewards during the flight offered drinks to Alison. Since she was still in recovery, she clearly said no, but she did take the diet drinks, as well as the potato chips. Her kids just had a Sprite and some cookies, then went to sleep; it was a long flight, and they wanted to wake up in time to get to all of the fun.

Part 2: Thanks For Soarin' With Us

When the plane taxied into the runway, Helena immediately said "Oh, we are at Disney now?"

"No," replied Felix. "We're just at the airport. No Disney stuff here, okay?"

After they got their carry-on luggage, and grabbed their gear from the luggage carousel, they went through the airport to find their way to the shuttles that would lead them to the resort they'd be staying at.

Walking through the Orlando airport, Felix was a bit overwhelmed at what he saw. "Uh...Helena? I take that back – there _is_ some Disney stuff here already." He pointed to a large Disney store that was in the midst of the airport. Helena just had a innocent gleam about her; combined with her pregnant "glow," she just looked content.

Alison knew that they didn't have the proper type of currency, so she had to get the money changed. She asked where there was a money exchange at the airport, and was pointed to the proper direction. As she walked off, she told Felix and Helena to look after the kids. "No drag stuff, please," she begged Felix. He rolled his eyes at her, and went "Okay, fine. Spoil sport."

At the store, the kids saw the Disney World brochures, one for each major theme park. They wanted to plan their routes, so they each took a handful of brochures, and waited for their mother to return. When Alison came back with the Canadian money converted to U.S. Currency, along with a made-up story about winning a lottery from a Bailey Downs convenience store, she was on her way to giving Helena, Felix, and her two children some spending money for their vacation.

They went to a lower level of the airport, where they had to get in line for a shuttle service. These special shuttles, called "Disney Magical Express," went from the airport to whichever resort the guests were staying. When asked at the front of the line where they were going, Alison said "Animal Kingdom Lodge."

"Ooh! I've heard good things about that place," said Felix. Helena looked at Oscar and Gemma, and asked in a hushed tone "Are you excited? This will be fun, yes?" The kids had huge smiles on their faces, as they nodded at the Ukrainian. Seconds later, Alison told her party to follow her, as she moved down a cordoned row, leading to the waiting spot for her shuttle. There were others in line heading to the same resort – folks on their honeymoon, families, folks staying solo – so Alison knew that this was going to be a fun stay at the lodge.

They boarded their shuttle, and sat inside the large, comfortable craft. There were large screens for the passengers to watch, as they headed towards their destination. Felix chimed in "Hey look – monitors." Both Alison and Helena gave him a dirty look.

They didn't all sit together; Alison sat by her kids, but Helena and Felix sat alone, in different regions. Helena sat by a young black father; his wife and young daughter sat across the aisle from her. The little girl gave a smile to the Ukrainian clone, and she gave an earnest grin in return.

"It's our first time to Disney World," said the young man. "Just got out of the service, and I wanted to treat our family to something nice."

"It is my first time, too," said Helena. "I am with my...family." She points to seats behind her, indicating to Alison, Oscar, Gemma, and Felix. The father quickly noticed a resemblance between Helena and Alison. "Oh! You two are twins?"

"There are more than two of us, but yes. You were in army?" The young man nodded, and raised his right pants leg, to reveal a metal leg underneath. She gave a sympathetic nod to him. "I am to be a mother soon; I am with child. I don't know if it'll be a girl, but I hope she's as pretty as yours." She turned back to the young girl sitting across from her, and she smiled. The little girl's parents liked Helena's remark. "Why thank you. If you have a girl, you can name her after our kid."

"I might. What is her name?"

"Amelia."

The name hit her like a ton of bricks.

Amelia, the African woman who carried Sarah and Helena to term, and then split them up, sending Sarah to the state, and Helena to the church, causing her to be raised and altered by the Proletheans.

Amelia...the woman – the mother – that she killed.

She remembered Amelia's eyes, and the words she said after stabbing her: "You gave me to them. You let them make me this way."

The young father saw how shaken up Helena had become. "Oh...did I say something wrong? I'm sorry."

Felix, seeing that Helena was distraught, got out of his seat, and consoled her. "She'll be alright. I guess it's the environment; she's never been on a holiday like this before. Sorry, folks." He rubbed her shoulders, and whispered "Oi, are you alright?" Helena nodded, and said "I'll be fine. I just need to rest in my room."

Felix sat back in his seat, and soon after the shuttle took off, heading towards Animal Kingdom Lodge. The video screens played a message for the passengers, which was a way to welcome them to the resort, and to have time pass by, as they headed towards where they were to spend the next few days in central Florida. Alison and her kids enjoyed it; Felix wasn't really looking, but listening, and just looked out of the window, to see the various lakes and condo developments; Helena was looking, but not really paying attention, since she was still shaken up by the announcement of the girl's name.

Part 3: The Best Way To Get Started Is To Stop Talking, And Start Doing

When arriving at Animal Kingdom Lodge, the majority of the passengers exited the shuttle, and retrieved their luggage. When checking in, a tall man greeted Alison at the front desk.

"Jambo! My name is Faraji. How many are checking in today?"

"Five. I'd like a room with three beds, one for me, and my kids; I'd also like two separate rooms, one for my brother, and one for my sister, please." This was Felix's first time being referred by Alison as her brother; normally it was the gay friend, or acting coach, but this felt pretty good. As Faraji was typing in the information, she looked around, and was floored by the exquisite African art that adorned the lobby. "Oh, we do not have any rooms which have three separate beds. I do have a room which has a queen-sized bed, and a bunk bed. Would that be fine," Faraji said. Oscar and Gemma didn't object, so Alison nodded, and said "Yes, that's fine."

Alison then remembered Helena's condition. "Oh! I need to ask this, before something bad happens," she said. "My sister over here...she's pregnant, in her first trimester. I just want to know which rides are safe for her, because I don't want to risk her getting hurt, and something might happen to the child." Faraji understood, and told Alison that he'd have the information right away.

As the artist, Felix studied the aesthetics of the African artwork. "This is amazing," he muttered to himself. "Nothing I'd make, but still...wow." He took photos of it, and sent it to Sarah on her phone.

Faraji had a list of pregnancy-safe rides for Helena to get on, and handed it to Alison. "Wow...fourteen? That's still a lot. Okay, thank you." She signaled for Helena and Felix, and they all grabbed their luggage, and went to their rooms.

They used their magic bands to open the doors to their rooms; the kids and Helena were impressed by this. After Helena put her bags away, her "clone phone" went off. "Hi, Alison here. I was told by the nice clerk that this armband that you have is also your entry to the parks, and can pay for your food, if you don't want to carry money around, so do not lose it. Okay?"

"Understood. Thank you, _sestra_ Alison." Helena ended her call on her end of the line, then uttered to herself "I'll just remove the band when I go to sleep; no need to sleep or bathe with it." She then decided to change clothes, when her phone went off again. This time, it was Felix.

"Oh...I need to tell you – if you're going to change clothes for this environment, make it a regular shirt, since the folks here may not be ready to see your...wings. Something light and comfy, but nothing revealing your shoulders, okay, darling? You're in Florida, but there's no need to be super relaxed, then they'll see how much fun you had with a razor." Helena understood, and promised Felix that she wouldn't reveal her scars.

Back in his room, Felix looked at the room, digging the motif. "Nice; love the aesthetics. I need to bring Colin around here." He looked out of his window, and saw a gazelle running around. "Well blow me down," he said, then chuckled at the sight. The animals, and the environment, and the music being piped from the lobby, just amazed the English artist. "This is brilliant; I can't wait to see what the parks will do," he said to himself.

Alison and the kids got to their room; she loved how the hotel staff left the towels in a "Mickey Mouse" shape, since it felt like something she'd do. She called Donnie, to let them know they had arrived, safe and sound.

"Donnie? Hi, I'm just letting you know we're at the resort, and it is amazing here. Quite humid, too."

"Oh, great! I'm glad you're okay."

"How are things at Bubbles? Business going smoothly, I hope?"

"Yeah. The "minty gleam" is doing quite well, as expected. Thankfully it's a rather quiet day, but I'm sure it'll pick up tomorrow. Could you put the kids on?"

"Sure. Kids? Daddy wants to talk to you." She handed Oscar the phone, and then went into her bags to look for something light and comfortable to wear.

After talking for a little bit, Oscar asked his mom if they were going on any rides that day. Alison mouthed the word 'tomorrow', then continued to look for Florida clothing to wear. After Gemma talked to Donnie, she handed the phone back to Alison.  
"We're gonna do some sight-seeing, then have a nice dinner. We'll go on rides and stuff tomorrow. You take care. I love you."

"I love you, too. If something happens here at Bubbles, I'll let you know ASAP. You and the kids have fun! Bye." She ended her call, then contacted Felix, and told him to meet the crew in the lobby, as they were going to head out for sight-seeing and some shopping. She then called Helena, and told her the same thing.

The kids were dressed in summertime clothes, and Alison had a nice light, pink dress, with a cute top which matched. The family met up with Felix and Helena, who had on appropriate attire for central Florida.

They all boarded a shuttle, which was headed to Downtown Disney, a large shopping district that was minutes away from the resorts. Helena wore some basic slacks, and a light t-shirt, along with the "Jesse's Towing" trucker cap. Felix and Alison nodded in agreement, when it came to her choice of apparel. Felix asked if she was okay, after the earlier incident on the way to the resort.

"Yes. I had _жаль_ ; it is regret. Something that man said that made me think of something I did a while back. I'm better now." He held her hand, and then smirked. "Good," he said. "I hate for you to bring our holiday down. Come on – we're on a trip. Relax. No Castor army men, no weirdness...it's just Disney stuff. What can happen?" 

Part 4: To Laugh At Yourself Is To Love Yourself

They arrived at Downtown Disney – a large, bustling shopping center, a few miles from the theme parks. There were Disney-themed stores, along with various shops and restaurants throughout the area. The kids wanted to go to the large toy store that was to their left, but Alison saw this massive store – the World Of Disney. "Let's go there. Helena, Felix, you can go out and about if you'd like, but the kids and I need to stay together." They decided to stick with Alison, for the moment.

As they walked to the World Of Disney store, Helena noticed a large puddle in front of the store, but nowhere else. It hadn't rained earlier that day, or the day before, so she wondered where the puddle of water came from. As Alison approached the doors, a large blast of water hit her in the face. Oscar and Gemma stood shocked, while Felix just tittered to himself. Helena let out a boisterous laugh, sounding somewhat like a braying donkey. She looked up, and saw a large version of the alien character Stitch atop the stop, squirting water from the mouth, which simulated him spitting. Alison just played it off, wiped her face, and replied "I've done my fair share of comedy on stage. This was nothing. Let's go shopping."

They entered the store, and saw a variety of shirts, caps, drinking mugs, and other Disney paraphernalia. The kids went in one direction, with Alison immediately trying to rein them in, going "Don't wander off! Get what you like, but be close, so I can see you." Felix saw a few items that he liked, so he went and purchased them right away, then just waited by the door. Helena just observed. She was taking in all of the items, the madness of shopping, the folks on vacation – she was just in awe. She then wandered to a section of the store called the "Bibbity Bobbity Boutique," and saw a little girl getting made up like a princess.

She wanted to go through that herself.

When the little girl was finished, Helena complimented her, saying "You are ready to dance, yes?" The girl smiled, and did a cute little curtsy. Helena then asked if she could be next.

"Where's your daughter," the clerk asked.

"Oh...no child. Me."

"We don't handle adults. I'm sorry."

Helena looked disheartened. She nodded, accepting that the clerk was right, and went on throughout the store, looking for some nice sweatshirts to purchase.

After buying a few things here and there, Alison decided to go to a new store, in order to create custom Mickey Mouse ear hats. She exited the store, telling her kids "Okay, we're heading to the custom hat shop now, so let's go..."

As she turned around, she was again hit in the face with a blast of water from the Stitch statue atop the store. Oscar began to snicker, as did passersby. Alison muttered to herself "I fell off stage while drunk, so I can handle this."  
At the custom hat store, Oscar and Gemma made Mickey ear hats with soccer icons on it, as well as have their names sewn onto the back of them. Alison wanted to go to another Disney hat shop to get an official hat with her name on it; she didn't want anything fancy. Once they were done, they entered a new shuttle, and decided to visit another resort, just to see what they were missing.

" _Sestra_ Alison, we are not going back to the lodge," asked Helena.

"No. We're going to visit Port Orleans. I heard they had some tasty snacks called beignets; you might like them." The thought of a new snack intrigued the Ukrainian, so she looked forward to the new resort.  
When they got out of the shuttle, they were met with amazing Dixieland jazz music pumping from the speakers. The fancy rug said "Port Orleans," and looked slightly faded, due to so many folks walking and using wheelchairs on it. They asked someone who was leaving where the dining room was. After being pointed in the proper direction, the quintet walked to the dining area, called the Sassagoula Floatworks, and Helena was practically drooling – she had never had beignets, but the smell of them caught her immediate attention.

She walked up and said "Ten beignets, please." The clerk saw she was with four other people, and said "Oh, you each want two apiece?" "I do not know what they want. Ten beignets, please." The clerk chuckled, and filled Helena's plate with ten fresh-baked beignets, which were being prepared the minute the group walked in. After paying for the food and a drink, Helena sat down and ate. "This I like," she mumbled to herself, with a full mouth. She then offered Gemma and Oscar some of her food. "Sorry; where are my manners? They are good. Try one." They accepted, and said thanks; the kids loved the snacks very much.

"Don't fill up too much; we need to have dinner in an hour or so; it's back at the resort. This placed called 'Boma'. A lot of folks rave about it," said Alison.

"Boma? I know someone who ate there; he loved the food. Couldn't get enough of it," stated Felix. There were two beignets left, so she offered them to Felix and Alison. Felix could tell that whatever got her upset earlier that day was now in the past, and she looked pleased.

Back at Animal Kingdom Lodge, the five got ready to eat at Boma. The African prints that were draped across the ceiling were magnificent; it gave the appearance of an African marketplace. Helena took in the rich aromas of the food being prepared; she had never smelled anything so exquisite. "Please enjoy the food here – it takes three months to reserve a table here, so I did it when I got the room. It's just for tonight, so eat up," said Alison. The dining staff looked at Helena and Alison, and saw an instant resemblance, despite the fact that the hair styles and colors were not the same. One of them asked Helena "Let me guess – you are the good one, and she is the bad one?" He smiled, and she smiled back, then nodded, even though she knew he was off in his assessment.

Even though she had a great deal of beignets, Helena still wanted more food – more so, now that she was expecting, and she was happy that Boma was set up as a buffet, one for which was already covered by Alison. The dinner that she ate did not disappoint her or the rest of the group in the slightest. They ate Bobotie and Sambosas, and had Zebra Domes and Passionfruit Panna Cottas for dessert; the Zebra Domes were a mousse that was striped like a zebra, which caught the eye of Alison, since she enjoys little decorative touches like that. Helena loved her meal, but felt a bit sad, for it was the second time that day that she thought of Amelia, knowing that she hailed from that part of the world. She felt an odd connection to her, eating those foods.

They soon went off to their rooms, and contacted their loved ones, before going to sleep. Alison asked Donnie how business at Bubbles went, and then she gave the phone to Gemma and Oscar, so they could say good night. Felix called up Colin, then he phoned Sarah, to see if she, Kendall, and Siobhan arrived safely. He told his foster sister that he was having fun down in Florida, and that he missed her, and hopes that Kira is having fun in Iceland. Helena called up Jesse, and told him how much she missed him, and told him to have pleasant dreams that night.

Part 5: Jambo!

The next morning, the quintet went to have a small breakfast, since they were still full from the fantastic dinner. They were going to Animal Kingdom, since they had the park on the mind, given the location they were at. During the day, they'd head off to Epcot, they decided. After getting the bill taken care of, the quintet got into the appropriate line for the shuttle heading to Animal Kingdom.

The shuttle trip to the park overwhelmed the group, since going to a theme park was different than going to a store or a resort – the families and visitors riding with them were quite enthusiastic, to say the least. The five took their "magic bands" and placed them onto an electronic device, allowing them to enter the park. After the introduction to welcome guests to the park, the people congregated to various areas, but most of them were heading to where Alison and her party were going – the Africa section of the park, to get on the Kilimanjaro Safaris ride.

The queue that looped around to get them to the ride was twisty, but manageable. The video screens above them showed some of the animals they were going to see. Helena loved this. " _Sestra_ Alison, we are going to see these, yes?" Alison nodded, and a sense of wonder and joy was on Helena's face. Felix was the first to reach the end of the queue, and the Cast Member, adorned in a safari outfit, asked him how many were in his party. "Five of us," he replied, and she instructed him to take his party to the last two rows. He assumed that he was taking the group to the back, but to his chagrin he was up front.

"Mom, we're gonna be up front," ask Oscar. "Nice. This should be fun." He and Gemma got their cameras ready, and boarded the ride. It was a large tricked-out flatbed truck, which had several seats that could seat up to six people per row. Alison was in the far left-hand corner of the first row, with her children next to her; Helena was immediately behind her in the next row, with Felix next to the Ukrainian. The driver, Alex, greeted the visitors with "Jambo! That meets hello. I hope you're all well today. It's gonna be a fun safari, so hang tight – should be some amazing animals we'll run into today. Let's get started."

The okapi and the warthogs were out and about that morning; everyone was quite impressed. The pink and white flamingos were gorgeous, and Helena was beaming when she saw them. But Felix saw something shuffling to his right that caught his eye.

"Oh, bloody hell," he said under his breath. He, and the rest of the riders in the truck, noticed it – the large rhinoceros that was staring them down. Alex stopped the truck, and said "As you can see, this rhinoceros is wanting to say hello. This beautiful animal, despite his size, can run quite fast – up to 30 miles an hour. So try not to anger him." The rhinoceros just looked at them, then turned around to nibble on some berries. The tourists all breathed a sigh of relief, then started to relax. The ride continued, having everyone drive by a baby giraffe who was recently born, and some gazelle and elephants.

Near the end, they approached a large hill, with a huge tree atop it. The lions slept there.

The main lion was still asleep, but the lioness was wide awake. As they turned the corner, the lioness looked down at the truck, and her eyes locked onto both Alison and Helena. She looked at the two clones, and perched herself ever so slightly, and seemed to nod at them, as though she had seen kindred spirits in them – women wanting to protect their cubs.

The driver remarked on this. "Wow," said Alex. "I've never seen the lioness act this way towards people on the safari before. Remarkable." Helena and Alison had the feeling the lioness was looking at them, and felt rather good about themselves.

Shortly thereafter, the ride came to an end, and everyone exited the truck. The five then went on to the Pangani Forest Exploration Trail. There, they saw many meerkats and gorillas. They were impressed with the creatures they saw.

After leaving "Africa," they went to the Tree Of Life, the centerpiece of Animal Kingdom. Inside the tree was an attraction which was filling up quickly, but it wasn't too hectic, due to the time of day – "It's Tough To Be A Bug". It was a 3-D short film, and the quintet grabbed their glasses, and got in line. While waiting, they noticed a variety of songs being "played" by insects buzzing. Alison, being the musical expert of the group, knew exactly which songs were being played on the loud speakers.

Alison and her kids were familiar with "A Bug's Life" – the movie this show was based on – but Felix and Helena hadn't seen the movie, but Alison told them that they didn't have to see the movie to enjoy the show. The 3-D animations impressed those who hadn't seen the show before; those who had seen it before loved the show, but weren't as amazed. The surprise ending caught everyone off guard, when the insects had to "leave the theater" before the honorary bugs did. "Holy...fish sticks," said Alison. Felix said "I didn't like that. But...I didn't hate that, either."

When the show was over, they went to the "Asia" portion of the park, and headed to the Maharaja Jungle Trek. The tigers were beautiful, and one tiger just looked at Alison and Helena, as the lioness did earlier, and gave a nod and a grin of sorts to the clones. The cast member in charge of that area hadn't seen that before. "Whoa. Looks like she liked you two. Pretty cool," she said.

When they left, Alison looked at Helena with a pout. "Okay, now we have a problem," said Alison. "The rides we just did together...that's all you can ride here at Animal Kingdom. The rest will put your child at risk. I recommend you sit the rest out. I'm sure there are places you can wait, while we can go and..."

"I can hop, yes? You said I can hop the parks, and go to another place?"

"Oh! Yes. Felix? Could you be a dear and watch her, please? Make sure she doesn't get on anything that can harm her or the child. Take her to Epcot. We'll head there in a few hours." Felix nodded, and escorted Helena out of the park.

Part 6: If We Can Dream It, We Can Do It

They found the shuttle service at the front of the park, and found the one that was heading from that park to Epcot. A few minutes had gone by, and soon they were at Epcot, where Helena was fascinated by the large metal dome, which is the icon of the park. "Felix, look. What is it? What does it do," she asked. "I think it's a ride or something. I have a list of what you can and can't ride here, and this thing – "Spaceship Earth" – is safe for you. We'll just kill time until Alison and her kids get here." They entered the large metal sphere, and sat in the small, cozy vehicles. The automated system asked them to sit still, so a photo could be taken. Soon after, the voice of Dame Judy Dench echoed, as they heard the history of the world. When they got to the destruction of the library in Alexandria, they thought of Cosima – she would have done her best to spare the material, since she didn't want knowledge to be destroyed.

During the ride, they had to enter information about what they'd like for the future, then at the end of the ride, Felix and Helena saw their ideal versions of the future, with silly animated versions of themselves on the screen. Felix scoffed, but Helena was pleased. "I am a cartoon! I am a cartoon," she blurted.

When they got out, the pair walked to the nearest shop, to get out of the sun, and get a souvenir shirt. While indoors, Alison called Felix, to let him know that she and the kids would be there in 30 minutes or so. After relaying the message to Helena, he told her that he was curious about going to the U.K. Pavilion; he wanted to see how close it was to the life he knew. Since he lived for a good while in Canada, he was sure the Canada Pavilion was going to be close to what he knew, or at least he hoped it would be.

Helena wanted to see the U.K. Pavilion as well. "Sarah and I were born there; I want to see this."

"We were just there recently; I wish you could have come with us," said Felix, recalling his journey to find Kendall. "To see your roots." As he said that, he accidentally glanced at Helena's roots on her head, in a bit of instinct. "I'm sure this pavilion will be...suitable. I'll let you know."

On the way there, they decided to go to "The Sea" area of the park, and watch "Turtle Talk," which is based on the movie Finding Nemo. They were told that it was for kids, but the adults could enjoy the show as well. The large fish tanks in the waiting room intrigued Helena, and she watched the fish flitting about in the water. Soon, the doors opened, and the kids and adults entered the room. There were many benches to sit, but the little kids were encouraged to sit on the floor in the front, which faced a large screen, showing what appeared to be an ocean floor, and a large microphone that was near the top of the screen. Soon, the star of the show, Crush, the 150-year-old turtle in Finding Nemo, arrived on the screen. The computer graphics were amazing, and were being rendered in real time. The children, and Helena, loved it. They especially loved the joke about how turtles on the beach determine their gender. As Crush explained, the beach temperature establishes the gender; too hot, and a female is born, and too cold, a male is born. As Crush then said in the punchline, "So remember – dudes are cool, chicks are hot." Even Felix laughed well at that one.

After the show let out, Felix answered his Clone Phone – Alison and the kids arrived. They congregated to the ride Soarin', since it was close by. It was one of the rides they had set up on their Fast Pass the day before, so they didn't have to wait as long. A simulated flight/hang gliding ride, it was a very popular attraction, and the five were not disappointed in the slightest. Fans of the ride can tell who the rookies are, just by looking for who ducks out of the way during the segment involving the golf ball; they saw that all five had ducked.

They were heading to the other side of Epcot, home of the World Showcase. Felix said "Okay. Now I'm the judge of whether this "U.K. Pavilion" is proper or not. Come on." Leading the group, the young artist walked with purpose towards the World Showcase, and they saw the Canada Pavilion. Living in Canada, they didn't have to visit that spot – they judged the area silently – and kept walking to the U.K. Pavilion.

Looking around, Felix took in the aesthetics of the pavilion, and said "It's...suitable. You know, for a theme park. Not real or grimy enough, but it passes. You can go in there, for fish and chips," he said, pointing to a restaurant. They sat in, and ordered a nice lunch, then went on to other pavilions. The France Pavilion was beautiful, but the perfume that derived from there was quite intense. They watched the movie "Impressions Of France," and loved it. The movie got Felix and Alison talking about Delphine; the kids had never met her, so they dismissed it.

The smells from the Morocco Pavilion caught Helena's attention, so she tried a piece of couscous, and she loved it. From there, they headed to the Japan Pavilion, to catch the tail end of the Taikyo drum act. Helena and the kids marveled at the large koi pond outside, then they entered the large shop. Inside, Helena saw something she had never witnessed before.

Pocky.

There were many flavors of Pocky (chocolate, vanilla, mint, strawberry, and more), in regular and large sizes, and the Ukrainian's eyes widened. She grabbed a box of chocolate and strawberry Pocky, and paid for them right away, wanting to eat this discovery – she was not disappointed. The manga that was sold inside the shop caught the kids' eyes, and they bought a few books; mostly family-friendly manga, so that Alison wouldn't be too upset.

The five went upstairs to the Japanese restaurant, Teppan Edo, and had ordered an early dinner for themselves. There were a few tables which were being used to cook the meals, but one near the back was empty, so they were seated there. Their waitress, Kiyoko, took their order, then noticed a resemblance with Alison and Helena. "Oh! Twins, yes?" Alison grinned and replied "Something like that. We were...separated at birth, but we've found each other recently."

When she left, Oscar looked at Helena, and said "Oh...uh, that reminds me. Are there others like you?"

Felix and Alison had nervous looks on their faces.

"I mean...you're from the Ukraine. Since we ate at that African restaurant yesterday, and a Japanese restaurant today, do you think there are others out there in Africa or Asia?"

Felix said "Oh! That's a good question. Might there be other clo...eh, sisters out and about?"

Helena shrugged. "No clue, Felix. The only one who might know is Beth, and she's gone." Gemma looked at Alison and asked "Mom, was Beth another one of your sisters?" Alison nodded solemnly. "Yes. I actually met her before Helena, but Beth...well, I'll tell you about her some day. It's not a good time; we're on vacation, having fun."

"But...I suppose it is possible," said Felix. "One could be in Asia. Hong Kong was under British rule for a long time, so maybe one of your sisters wound up there. A proper English woman, but fluent in Mandarin. Or...one could be from Africa. Morocco, maybe."

Alison jumped in with "Oh...or South Africa. But that would mean she'd be born and raised during the time of apartheid. Oh no. She wouldn't be popular."

Gemma asked "Mom, what's apartheid?"

"That's definitely not a topic for our vacation! If your schoolwork mentions it, your father and I will talk about it with you."

Moments later, their waiter/host, Hisoka, showed up. He greeted them in Japanese, and they all gave a respectful bow. Felix gave him an extra glance; Hisoka noticed, and gave a tiny wink back. Felix wasn't sure if the host was being friendly, or was serious, but he appreciated the wink. After a great meal, of which Helena ate more than her fair share, they thanked the staff for the wonderful meal, and left a nice tip when they paid.

After a quick trip to the bathrooms, the group went to other pavilions. Alison stopped off at the Germany Pavilion, and saw a nice stein she wanted to buy for Cosima. As she bought it, a Cast Member who was working there approached the soccer mom.

"Katja? Is that you?"

Alison freaked out. She knew of Katja Obinger, but had never met her. She knew Sarah did, and knew how that meeting ended. Still, she didn't want to alarm this stranger that the German was dead, so she improvised as fast as she could. Making an out-of-the-blue attempt at a German accent, she replied.

" _Ja_. _Guten_ _tag_. How are you?"

"It is you! I hadn't seen you since 2009. Oh...is that a wig? I thought you had cut it, and dyed your hair red. Trying to go incognito, eh? Smart."

"Uh... _danke_. A disguise. Good wig, _ja_?" Alison was messing up, but she apparently was fooling Katja's friend. "I have to get going. _Auf_ _wiedersehen_." Alison took a brisk walk out of the store, and sighed deeply. She caught up with Felix to tell him what occurred moments ago. He was taken aback.

"Oh my God! And he didn't know a thing? Wow. You're a great actress." She blushed, and said "Well, I try my best."

They found their way to the Mexico Pavilion, to ride the Gran Fiesta boat ride. It was gentle enough for Helena's condition, and it was a fun little excursion. After leaving the ride, and getting some Mexico shirts, they headed to an area called "Club Cool".

"Oh, some friends told me about this place," said Alison. "They said there's a drink here that's hard to handle. It's...uh, Everly, I think." A child overheard the conversation, and corrected the soccer mom. "You mean Beverly? Yeah, it's rough."

Inside, a large drink dispenser was displaying carbonated sodas from around the world. Drinks from Japan, Germany, and other nations were seen, and the one from Italy – Beverly – was in their midst.

There were miniature cups, to get as many free samples as possible. Felix and Alison both tried Beverly. They almost gagged.

"That was horrid! They offer this at the park," lamented Felix. "No one in their right mind would want...hang on. Helena?" The mother-to-be heard her name being called, and turned around. "Yes, Felix?"

"Do me a favor, sweetie, and try this."

Helena took the small cup, and drank the contents. Her face had a quizzical look to it; she wasn't sure how to properly react to the drink. She then refilled the cup with Beverly, and combined it with a drink from South Africa. She then smirked, and said "That works for me." Felix and Alison were afraid to try that combination.

Moments later, they went to the attraction "Test Track," but Helena, in her condition, couldn't ride. After watching Alison, Felix, and the kids create their own vehicles, Helena went off to the side, to wait for them to get back from the ride. When it came to the custom cars they had made in regards to the ride, Felix had the best overall car, as far as acceleration, speed, and traction; Gemma and Oscar were 2nd and 3rd, and Alison was last, but barely. Hers did look the best, as they all agreed.

On the way back to Animal Kingdom Lodge, they just wanted to unwind, and watch some television together. They had read that the classic movie The Parent Trap was airing that night. Helena had never seen it.

"Oh, you'll like it," said Gemma. "It's about twins who are separated at birth, and they get together with a plan to form a family. Both twins are played by the same actress, using different accents and costumes."

Helena said "That is a lot of work. That sounds tiring." Alison agreed.

They all enjoyed the movie, and mostly watched Helena's reactions to it. Alison felt the irony of becoming the monitor of a clone, but shrugged it off, and enjoyed the comedy with her sister and family.

Part 7: 'Ohana' Means Family

The next day, they headed to Hollywood Studios. It was a pretty busy crowd there, considering that the main park – Magic Kingdom – was jam-packed, and was to be next on their list.

The majority of visitors were clamoring towards Toy Story Midway Mania. Alison set up the Fast Pass for the whole group to do it in the morning, since she knew how busy it would be. She explained what the ride would be.

"This is a target-shooting ride. Different carnival games, so different targets each time." Helena grinned. "We get to shoot at things, yes?"

"Yeah," said Alison. "I've seen videos of this online, and I remember what Art told me about this ride, and he had some good tips. I want to ride with you. The kids will ride together, but I want to ride with you. I know a thing or two about targets. Hmm. Let's make this interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...if I win, I want you to look at Oscar, Gemma, and Felix, and tell them..." Alison whispered a phrase in Helena's ear, causing the scarred Ukrainian to smirk. "Alright, _sestra_. If I win, you look at your children and Felix, and tell them..." Helena whispered a phrase in Alison's ear, and then shook her hand, sealing the deal.

They went through the line quickly; they had the Fast Pass set up for their Magic Bands, so getting through to the end of the line wasn't so bad, yet the Fast Pass line itself was getting hectic. Helena didn't know what the 3-D glasses were for, but once folks explained it to her, she put them on immediately. Felix knew what Sarah looked like in shades, so seeing Helena in the glasses reminded the Brit of her foster sister. Once at the end, a Cast Member asked how many were in their party.

"Five," said Alison.

"Okay. Rows 2, 4, and 5," said the Cast Member, pointing them in the right direction, using his middle and index fingers to point. Alison saw that Row 2 had two spots open, so she and Helena got in that row. "Oscar, you and Gemma get together in Row 5; Felix; you're in 4," directed Alison.

"Yes, ma'am," said Felix, in a teasing tone.

Once they finished the preliminary round, the real game/ride began. Even though the two clones grew up in different areas of the world, doing different events, they truly became siblings, just having fun, and competing against each other. All five saw why this was such a popular attraction.

When it was over, they removed their 3-D glasses, and put them in the receptacle, and walked out.

"I got 101,000 points. Not bad, considering I had no clue on what I was doing," said Felix.

"Nice. I got 104,500 points; I beat Oscar by 200," said Gemma.

"All right! Good job, both of you," stated Alison. She gave both of them a high-five. She then cleared her throat, and glanced at Helena.

"Alison...your kung-fu is the best." Alison tittered.

Confused, Felix leaned in towards the soccer mom and asked "What the bloody hell was that about?" She responded with "I won the bet."

The five headed to the Tower of Terror thrill ride. They enjoyed the introduction by Rod Serling, as well as the eerie atmosphere of the ride. Helena had to excuse herself, since she wasn't physically able to ride it, so a Cast Member took her off to the side, to wait for the rest of her party.

As she waited, someone she hadn't planned on seeing approached her.

The young soldier whom she had met days before, in the shuttle heading to her resort.

He took the initiative, and apologized to the Ukrainian. "Hey, I'm sorry if I had offended you the other day. I know we're both at the Lodge, but I hadn't seen you, and I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize," she replied. "It was...personal. There was someone close to me with the same name as your daughter. Amelia and I had issues, to say the least. I wasn't expecting the issues to return while I was on vacation. I'm sorry if I had ruined your fun."

The young man sighed. "No, it's okay. I love your accent, if you don't mind me saying." This made Helena grin slightly. "Thank you. My boyfriend likes it, too."

"He's a lucky guy,"  
"Yes. I can't ride this, since I'm expecting. My _sestra_ and her family are riding it, having much fun." The former soldier was curious about the word. "What was that? It sounded like sister." Helena nodded. "Well, I hope my little girl and your sister's kids become friends." Helena liked the sound of that idea.

Moments later, his family returned, as did Felix, plus Alison and her kids.

"See," said the soldier. "Safe and sound. Well, we have other parts of the park to see. Take care." Young Amelia waved at Helena, and the Angry Angel waved back.

"How was the Twilight Zone," she asked. Oscar and Gemma were grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, it was cool! Felix didn't freak out, but Mom did. It was great." Felix snickered. Alison chimed in, saying "Well, the ride shifted; the up and down motion wasn't 100% steady, so I didn't know what was going to happen next."

Alison's phone went off; her husband was reaching her. "Donnie! Hi. Everything all right at 'Bubbles'?"

While she spoke with her husband, the rest of the group didn't pay much attention to her, and the five traveled onto another section of the park: the Animation Academy.  
Inside, they sat down with many people, some with families, some alone, at a series of desks with swivel stools attached underneath. One of the animators – a happy, heavy-set girl from Alabama named Heather – taught the class on how to draw the character Stitch. Felix smirked. "Oh, this will be a breeze for me," he said in hushed tones. "I'm a pro; I've got this." Those who had done this knew the rules, but Alison, having never been there, looked panicked; the pencils had no erasers!

"You'll see that the pencils have no erasers," said Heather. "If you make a mistake, don't worry. We all do this. Now then...Stitch." Alison glanced at Felix; he had a sarcastic demeanor about him. After the 25 minutes had ended, the class was over, and the people held their drawings over their heads, showing them to the teacher. "All right! Well done," she congratulated. "Now, if you wish to keep practicing at home, feel free to do so. Hopefully you'll return to another class here, or enjoy the rest of the time at Hollywood Studios. Bye."

When the five left, they compared their drawings with each other. Heather told them to sign their stuff on the bottom. It was quite fortunate that they did – Alison and Helena's drawings, fittingly enough, looked exactly the same. Even though Alison was right-handed, and Helena was a southpaw, both Stitch sketches turned out identical, but they did notice Helena's version looked a bit...scarred and slightly jagged, and Alison's version was fluffier. Felix's drawing was perfect, as he had guessed; Oscar and Gemma had great drawings as well, but the artist had the best one.

They had heard of the legendary turkey legs which Hollywood Studios sold, so they all looked at Helena, who bought one, as a brief snack to nibble on. She devoured it in minutes, while they walked to Rock-N-Rollercoaster, the ride which featured Aerosmith.

After riding Rock-N-Rollercoaster, and Star Tours – both rides Helena had to sit out – the family ate lunch at the ABC Commissary. They wanted to go back to Epcot, not because they were tired of Hollywood Studios, but because there weren't many rides at Epcot, and they felt sorry that Helena's pregnancy was keeping her out of a lot of fun.

"Thank you, but as long as you're having fun, I will be fine," the Ukrainian replied. "I can call Sarah, or Jesse, and you don't have to worry."

Gemma looked at Helena with sad eyes. "I'm glad you're having fun, but why not have fun with all of us? Let's go back to Epcot." Helena grinned, and said "All right, little one. I wanted to eat at that Moroccan restaurant, anyway."

After getting some shirts and souvenirs from the Star Wars and Twilight Zone gift shops, the group left for Epcot, and spent the rest of the evening there. Many spots that they didn't visit the day before were checked out this time around. The Moroccan food was fantastic; they ate lamb and couscous. They got fezzes as well, but Helena bought extra.  
"Why did you buy so many fezzes," asked Felix.

"I got one for Cosima, and for Kira, and for Sarah. They're not here. I got one for Arthur. Maybe he'd like one. I also got one for Scott. He is a fan of the Doctor Who. He wears a fez." Felix smiled at Helena's thoughtful gesture, remembering that she wasn't like this when they had first met her, or knew of her actions.  
The group stayed to watch Illuminations, a festive fireworks display for the nations which were represented at Epcot. Even though Helena had an aura of whimsy, all five seem to have the same look on their faces, when it came to the music and fireworks for the show.

On their way back to Animal Kingdom Lodge, Helena was excited. " _Sestra_ Alison," she whispered to her clone sister, "tomorrow we go to the Magic Kingdom. Tomorrow I get to meet Cinderella." She bit her lower lip slightly, with childlike giddiness. Oscar then leaned over to his mother and said "Looks like she's having fun." Alison kissed Oscar on his forehead. Full, from both the day's activities, and the Moroccan food, they went to sleep in their respective rooms, ready to face the last full day at the parks.

Part 8: Everything Is Satisfactual

The next morning, Helena had a big plate of Mickey waffles, then sat patiently in the lobby, waiting for the rest of her family to finish their breakfast. Alison told the rest to head to the dining area to get breakfast, so she and the clerk at the front desk could talk. After getting certain things straightened out, the clerk said "Everything is all set, Mrs. Hendrix. Enjoy your day!" Alison gave a little perky grin, thanked the clerk, then headed to breakfast. Once they had completed their meals, they met up with the Ukrainian, and got into the shuttle heading to Magic Kingdom. The excitement was palpable; even Felix was getting jazzed by the trip.  
When the shuttle arrived, the family saw that the massive crowd was going in two directions – towards a monorail, and towards a two-level boat. Gemma asked "Mom, can we go on the boat? That looks fun."

Alison replied "Sure. I hope it's not too crowded."  
It was crowded. But somehow it was rather manageable; they went to the lower level of the craft, and sailed towards the park. A single guy went up to Felix, and asked what the relationship status was for Alison.  
"Uh...why did you want to know," the Brit asked.

"Well...young mother, two kids. I'm guessing she's divorced, or a widower. Don't mean to pry, if it's too personal."

Thinking fast, Felix broke out his "clone phone," and was quickly going through his photos. "To be honest, my sister is happily married. To him." Felix showed a photo he took of Alison and Art, at her victory party, a few nights before. "She's happily to this guy, who is a cop. A detective. Get my drift?"

The stranger said "Oh. That explains the kids' complexions. I guess her husband is on duty. Alright, never mind." He walked away, as Felix snickered.

Minutes later, the ship docked, and everyone had a brisk walk – some sprinted – to the security gate. Once all was clear, the family used their Magic Bands to enter the park officially.

The music playing throughout the path of Main Street USA was lively and fun; everyone there was smiling, and got into the mood for fun. After a few yards of walking, Helena froze. She saw it.

Cinderella Castle.

Oscar and Gemma were also awestruck, but they quickly got over it, and took photos of the castle. Helena was overwhelmed. With a glimmer of a tear in her eye, and childlike joy in her voice, she said "That is her home."

"I know, sweetie. I know," said Felix, trying to get the former Prolethean to move. "It's quite amazing."

They stopped off at a store to get some souvenirs; Helena got a big Stitch toy, and Alison got some extra shirts for Donnie, as well as for Sarah Stubbs, her friend in the local theater troupe she's with. Looking at all of the stuff they had purchased, she said under her breath "Holy fish sticks, I'll need some more bags to carry this with."

They headed to Adventureland first, going to the "Pirates Of The Caribbean" ride. As she got in her seat in the boat, Helena had her large Stitch toy, still in the bag, in front of her. It was fortunate she did, for the big drop at the beginning was a bit rocky for the passengers, so the toy softened the fall, and protected her belly. They all marveled at the sights of the ride, especially seeing Captain Jack Sparrow popping up every now and then. "Depp is great," said Felix. "He did a good job with the English accent. Oh, so do you, Alison." She patted him on the back for the compliment.

They wandered a bit throughout Frontierland, and eventually got to Splash Mountain. Sadly, it was another ride Helena couldn't go on, due to her condition, so she watched as the rest of the family rode. She killed time by making small talk with the other families standing outside of the ride. "My _sestra_ is there," she said. "I would go, but I am with child." Then she saw the big reason why she couldn't ride – the large drop that's towards the end of the ride.

Alison bought the souvenir photo of the drop; she and Gemma, who sat together, looked scared, but Felix and Oscar were laughing their heads off.

"I did have a bit of an issue with that ride," said Felix. "Why were they singing "Show us your bone" during the ride? That's a bit rude, ya know." Alison snickered, and corrected Felix. "I think it was "Sure as you're born," but with quite the Southern accent."

"Oh. Well, that makes some sense."

Walking around some more, they did look off to the side to see the Haunted Mansion. "Mom, can we go there now? Please," asked Oscar.

"Not now," said Alison. "I got that Fast Pass thing for all of us later tonight. I heard it's more fun to ride at night, anyway."  
They stopped for a small lunch – a large lunch for Helena – at the Columbia Harbor House, a seafood diner which was larger than it appeared. Alison didn't mind springing for lunch, even though Helena knew exactly how she got her windfall, so she was keeping quiet on that aspect. During lunch, they spoke about how much fun they've had, and how it would have been more fun if the rest of the family showed up.

"Mark, too," asked Helena.

This brought a puzzled look to the children. "Mom, who's Mark? Who's that," asked Oscar.

"Oh! That's a story for another day, kids. I'm still not 100% on that one," she replied.

They headed to Fantasyland, and on the way they saw a construction wall which had certain quotes from Walt Disney. One quote caught Felix's eye, and he started to snicker.

"Ladies? You need to stand in front of that sign there, please." He pointed to the sign, which read:

"It's kind of fun to do the impossible" – Walt Disney

Felix then whispered to the clones "Well, considering who and what you two are, that sign is rather apropos, so if you don't mind..."

Alison, rocking her pink Mickey ear hat, and Helena giving a peace sign, stood in front of the words that Disney said, as Felix took the photo. He sent it to Sarah and Cosima, as well as to Alison, so that she could send it to Donnie when she had free time.

They walked to Mickey's PhilharMagic, which was an attraction that Art had mentioned to Alison for being a lot of fun. The short movie did not disappoint at all. They were surprised how short the line was, but the waiting room inside was rather crowded, but the waiting itself wasn't too bad.

"It's A Small World," however, did take a while for them. They had heard the horror stories about getting stuck on the ride, having to hear the song again, while in the boat. Fortunately, that didn't happen. The line, while long, wasn't as long as the ride. They all snapped photos while seeing the "world", and have a marvelous time.

They walked back to Adventureland to get on the Jungle Cruise. The boat skipper, Phil, told some rather cheesy jokes during the ride. Most of the people groaned...except Helena. She chortled a few times, even giving a loud guffaw at a decent joke. Some of the folks riding thought she was a plant set up by the park management, but Alison assured them she wasn't. Then the elephant trunk happened to spritz water at Alison's face, reminding them of what had occurred days before at Downtown Disney, making Felix and Helena laugh their heads off.

Part 9: A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

The meet-and-greet area for the Disney Princesses was getting rather packed, so they decided to hightail it, before it was too late. They headed to Fairytale Hall, and waited. And waited. Roughly 25 to 30 minutes, so it was taxing, but not too bad. A lot of kids wanted to get their photos with Rapunzel and Flynn, among others.

Oscar and Gemma got photos with Merida and Tiana, and Alison liked how well they all looked in the shot.

Then Helena saw her. Her favorite princess.

Cinderella.

As nervous as she was hours ago, when she saw the castle, she was more nervous about seeing Cinderella up close.  
When the Ukrainian stepped forward, she gently said "Hello," then gave a slight curtsy. Alison was about to cry. "Aw. That's so cute," she uttered under her breath. She didn't want to say it aloud to Felix, who was recording it on his phone.  
As she continued, Helena said "You are my favorite princess. I love your story." Cinderella smiled, and said "Thank you. I love your accent." Helena gasped; she almost wept right there. She went in for a hug, and the two embraced. The hug lasted for 5 seconds, but after Helena let go, Cinderella still held on for an extra second.

"I set this up this morning," said Alison. "Wasn't sure if I could, so I did it under her name. She didn't have many Fast Pass things, so I did that one, and barely pulled it off."  
"That was nice of you, Alison. You're a great sister," said Felix.  
The family grabbed some burgers and fries at the fast-food joint located at Tomorrowland, then went on with their vacation, by heading to the famous Flying Elephant ride. They each got in an elephant, and the ride took off. They didn't get dizzy, as they knew they would had they ridden the Tea Cup ride.  
It was now around 5:45, and the crowds were starting to get bigger; a lot of the folks wanted to show up at Magic Kingdom for the fireworks and night shows, so it was getting a bit hectic. Felix saw Space Mountain, and wanted to ride that.

"Sure, let's go – oh! Helena can't get on that," lamented Alison.

"You can go. Just call me when you are done, and we will meet up somewhere else," said Helena.

Alison whispered "Thank you; I'm sorry you can't ride with us," then grabbed her children by the hand, and led them and Felix to the classic roller coaster.

Helena, while waiting for the family to finish their ride, kept herself busy by wandering Fantasyland. She saw Gaston, flexing at the crowd, and she challenged him to an arm-wrestling match.

"What?! You have those pipe cleaners," the Cast Member said in a mocking tone. "You're no match."

"Well, if you are a coward..."

"All right, let's go!" There was a small table, and Helena put up her left arm, and held Gaston's hand, and a member of the crowd counted them off.

"Three...two...one!" Helena easily slammed Gaston's arm onto the table, then chortled. "Yeah, I let you win. That's how generous I am," said Gaston.

Helena picked up her Stitch doll, and proceeded to Cinderella Castle, to take some photos. The mosaic images were amazing, and she snapped pictures from various angles. She was sure Jesse was going to enjoy each shot.

She found a little eatery – there were plenty around the parks – and bought something that she found appealing: a sweet-and-spicy chicken waffle. She liked it.

She wandered around, taking more photos of a lot of attractions, most of which she couldn't ride. She found herself back at Frontierland, just when Alison called her.

"Helena! Hey, we just got out. Um...where are you?"

Helena looked at the sign outside of the building. "I am right outside of a jamboree of bears."

"A jam...oh! Country Bear Jamboree? Okay, stay right there, and we'll meet you soon. Bye-bye." After hanging up, she told the rest of her party that they were heading to Country Bear Jamboree. Felix said "Oh...there. Yeah, I asked ahead, and...it wasn't what I thought it would be. It did sound like it'd be a laugh or two."

Gemma asked "What did you think it was about?"

"Well..."

Alison had a manic look on her face, and Felix knew she was prepared to silence him then and there, so he thought on his feet, saying "I had assumed...there were actual Kodiak bears, and that they were trained. Nope. All robotic and stuff like that."

Alison told her kids to head to the attraction where Helena was waiting. As they took off, she smacked Felix on the back of his head; he snickered. "Hey! I covered it. Did a bloody good job of it, too. You're not the only one who can improvise," the Brit said.

Ten minutes later, they caught up with the Ukrainian clone, and they headed towards Main Street USA.

"Mom, wait. Are we leaving," asked a concerned Oscar.

"No. We just wanted to get some more shopping and sight-seeing, and I was told that this is one of the best spots to see the "Wishes" fireworks show. But that's not for another couple of hours, so we have a bit of time to kill. Along with some extra shirts and whatnot, anyone have to go to the washroom?" They all raised their hands.

"Well, that's that. We'll just go now, then meet back here at the flagpole." They did some more shopping, and took more photos, and met back around twenty minutes later with more shirts.

Alison called her husband to see how he, and their business, was doing.

"Donnie? Just checking up on you. We fly back tomorrow, and I wanted to let you know what a wonderful time we've had."

"Great. Oh, and just so you know, it was a rather lazy day at the shop. Don't worry."

"Okay, that's good to know."

"Allie, I'm glad you and the kids had fun. Did you take lots of photos?"

"Yeah. And we each got you a special something. You'll love it." Even though she couldn't see it, she could picture Donnie's big grin after saying those words.

"Um...did Helena like it? I know Felix probably kept an eye on her, but..."

"No, she had the most fun! She loved the parks more than the kids. She cried when she saw Cinderella. She even gave her a curtsy. It was so sweet."

"Aww."

"I know. Listen, I'll call you back when I get back to the resort, to let you know what time our flight leaves, so you can pick us up at the appropriate time. Okay? I love you."

"I love you, too."

The couple hung up their phones, and went on about their lives.

During the course of the vacation, a lot of families approached Alison and Helena, astonished on how much they looked alike. Even though Alison had a bouncy brunette ponytail and bangs, and Helena had a bleached blonde set of frizzy hair, they all assumed the two were twins. On a biological aspect, they were correct in their assumptions, but the clones knew otherwise.

Usually Alison had to hide who – what – she was. But since her trip to rehab, she had reached a moment of clarity, so she was more open. She wasn't so embarrassed or scared. She even told her mother recently. But now, on vacation with her fellow clone, Alison was quite relaxed. She gave a sigh of relief, then went back to her kids.

The "Wishes" fireworks show was about to start. Hundreds of families stood still, in front of Cinderella Castle, while the soundtrack which accompanied the fireworks had begun. The visual display on the castle was a brilliant touch, as Felix pointed out.

After the show ended, there was a huge applause from everyone.

Alison looked at her group and went "Okay, two more rides. Well, one more for Helena. Sorry. First, we're going to Big Thunder. Let's go."

Going was easier said than done, since the journey from the castle to Big Thunder Railroad was hard to traverse: so many people were watching "Wishes," and it made the relatively easy trip a bit stressful.

They did manage to make it, with little Gemma accidentally stepping on a few feet now and then. She apologized after stepping, then kept going.

Once again, Helena stood outside the ride, as the rest went in. The ride wait time was at 15 minutes, which was surprising, given how popular the ride was, and how busy it had gotten at the park.

As she sat there, the young soldier she had met days before came by, along with his wife and young daughter. She gave an adorable wave to the young family, and they waved back.

"So, your family is riding Big Thunder," he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "We'll do the Haunted Mansion next, then go to bed."

"Ooh, we're gonna ride that next," said Amelia. "We can walk there together." Helena grinned at the prospect. "I would like that. I think you met my...niece and nephew the other day. They were with my _sestra_ , on the Twilight Zone ride."

"Oh yeah," said Amelia's mother. "She looked like you, but with the cute ponytail and bangs. Yeah. She's quite funny."

While Helena waited on her family, she talked – without giving too much away, regarding Leda – about Sarah, and how they all found each other. Amelia and her parents were just enthralled with the tale. They gave Helena some tips, since she was in her first trimester.

Soon, Oscar and Gemma emerged, followed by Felix and Alison.

"Sestra Alison, they were going to join us for the Haunted Mansion," stated Helena. Alison recognized the little girl and her mother. "Hey, it's you! From the Tower of Terror."

As they proceeded to the last ride of the night, they spoke of their time at Animal Kingdom Lodge, where they came from, and how long their marriages had lasted.

"My husband is at home," said Alison. "He's running our business. Oh! If you ever find yourself in Ontario – Scarborough, in particular – you need to head to my shop. It's called "Bubbles". You'll love our soap selection. I recommend the Minty Gleam." She then went into her purse to grab a business card. "I'm sure that you might not go there any time soon, so if need be, you can contact me or my husband, and we can send you a sample of our product." She stood there, hoping they'd be tempted by her last-second sales pitch. They smiled, and took her card.

Both families got to their last ride of the night: the Haunted Mansion. To get into the mood, Felix said "I had heard some folks were cremated, and their ashes were spread outside the building." The mischievous grin he flashed afterward struck the folks as odd. "Is this true," asked Helena.

"It's what I heard."

"Of course it's not true," replied Oscar.

"Well, if it helps you sleep at night," Felix said.

There were various items in the main line, to help people pass the time as they waited. As tempting as it was to play with the objects, they were in the Fast Pass line, so they could skip all of that in mere moments.

A young Cast Member, looking and acting macabre, asked how many were with her party.

"Five."

"Very well. Enter. Hurry – we're not getting any younger." That snide comment got a chortle from the crowd.

The creepy music made the atmosphere even better, especially since it was nighttime. Helena leaned in between Gemma and Oscar and whispered "If you are scared, don't worry. You are protected."

"You're gonna fight the ghosts," asked Gemma.

"No, child. Your mother. She's tougher than you think." She grinned at Alison, who heard the last bit of the conversation, and was surprised at the praise she was given from her clone. She gave a brief thumbs-up gesture in return.

The voice that blasted in the hallway signaled that it was time to start the ride. "Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion! I am your host – your ghost host." They were told to walk into this large room, and make sure there was plenty of room for everyone.

On the walls, there were large paintings, which began to stretch and get longer. Alison, her kids, and Felix were all impressed. Helena was impressed as well, but confused. The Ghost Host said "Is this haunted room actually stretching, or is it your imagination, hmm? And consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows, and no doors." When she heard that, Helena darted her eyes with the confines of the room, and found the voice was right – there were no exits. " _Sestra_! How do we get out," she quickly whispered to Alison. "Which offers this chilling challenge: to find a way out! Ha ha ha ha ha," the Ghost Host continued. After the lights went out, and a scream let out (for which the audience joined in), the lights came back on, and the secret panel opened up.

"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely. The real chills come later. Now, as they say, look alive, as we continue our little tour. And let's all stay together...please," the Ghost Host stated. The audience went into the next room, and Helena uttered to herself "Oh, a secret entrance. Hmm."

Amelia and her parents got in their ride, which was called a "doom buggy". Seconds later, Felix, Gemma, and Oscar got in their own buggy, with the kids being on either side of him. Alison and Helena got in a buggy together. The Ghost Host spoke in the buggy, saying "Do not pull down on the safety bar, please. I will lower it for you." The bar lowered for the LEDA clones. Both ladies had a look of whimsy and delight.

As the ride took them within the mansion, there were various creeks and ghastly moans echoing. The room where the ghosts were dancing with each other, and occasionally disappearing during their waltz, always entertained the guests of Magic Kingdom, and this night was no exception. Helena was simply enchanted by what she saw. The attic, where "The Bride" kept mementos of her marriages, always got a dark grin from the crowd. Helena saw it, and couldn't help but think of her time she was with Henrik and the Proletheans; the dress brought up a bad memory, but it was soon replaced by a bunch of spirits singing "Grim Grinning Ghosts." Those who had been on the ride before knew that it was about to come to an end soon.

"Ah, there you are," the Ghost Host exclaimed. "And just in time. There's a little matter I forgot to mention. Beware of hitchhiking ghosts!" As the doom buggies turned the corner, the aforementioned hitchhiking ghosts were there, sticking their thumbs out. "They've selected you to fill our quota, and will haunt you until you return." As this was being said, the guests were spun slightly around, so they now faced a large mirror. Using special effects, the ghosts played with the crowd, by either sitting between them, or hitting them on the head. Felix, Oscar, and Gemma had their heads 'hit', but Alison and Helena got something different. They had a ghost remove their heads, and swap them. So Helena's head was on Alison's shoulders, and vice-versa. Alison had to laugh, because she not only wasn't expecting that, but she never thought that she would become Helena. Sarah, yes. But not Helena. "I love that, _sestra_! How did they do that," Helena said. Alison shrugged. "Amazing what folks can do with special effects these days."

Part 10: Now It's Time To Say Goodbye To All Our Company

After a long, productive day at the park, both families decided it was time to retire. They headed to the exit, and were surprised that guests were on their way in. "Oh, I heard that Magic Kingdom doesn't close until 1 am tonight," said Amelia's mother. "We want to stay, but not that long. We have a flight to catch."

"So do we," said Alison. "Our flight isn't until 9, I think. And we need our rest – we've earned it." She said this, as she held up her bags filled with the stuff she bought.

"Wait...you carried that with you all day? Wow. You do know the resorts can take that to your rooms, if you let the shops know that you're staying on property," she said.

Alison stopped in her tracks.

"Huh. I'll...make a note of that, when I come back here."

Hundreds of folks filed out of the Magic Kingdom, and found their way to their respective resorts. When they returned, they found their door handles had been adorned with a small envelope.

It was a note, telling them what time they had to leave, so they wouldn't be late to get to the airport.

They knew...the magic was about to end.

Felix flopped down on his bed, and switched on his television, only to find the Disney resort channel was automatically programmed to start. He put it on the Japanese channel, and thought of the cute chef he saw at Epcot the other day. He then called Helena, to let her know that the envelope was her flight data. "Don't throw that away," he said. "You need that; we're supposed to meet up early in the morning, and get to the front of the resort, and they'll drive us to the airport. Okay? We'll call you, in case you're gonna be late. Now, get some sleep. Oh...you need to wake up at a certain time, so you can take your shower, and be ready for the flight back. But knowing Alison, she's probably handled that for you. Get some sleep."

"Thank you, Felix. Good night; don't let the bed bugs bite."

She went to sleep, hoping to have a pleasant dream about her encounter with Cinderella.

The next morning, after having a small breakfast, Alison and her little group gathered their luggage and souvenirs, and made way to the Magical Express, to head back to the airport. She was told that guests jokingly call the ride back the "Tragical Express," due to being sad for having to leave.

The young couple, and their daughter Amelia, rode with them. They were heading back to Ft. Knox, Kentucky, so they had one last trip together, and made the most of it, exchanging email addresses, and getting photos with each other.

When they arrived at the airport, Helena gave Amelia a big hug. "She's good with kids; that's good for a mum-to-be, wouldn't you say," Felix said, defending her actions. Amelia's parents didn't object. After the hug ended, Amelia's family went one way, and Alison's family went another.

They went to scan their tickets and passports, then wait to board their flight. As their tickets were being scanned, a young man who worked at the airport, who had grayish hair, and a cybernetic eye, glanced at them from a distance.

After seeing who they were, he made a phone call.

In an undisclosed dwelling in a Neolution stronghold, Susan Duncan hangs up her phone. She looks at her daughter Rachel, whose left eye was replaced by a cybernetic gray eye, with five miniscule cameras.

"Rachel, you'll never believe what I've just heard," the scientist said. "That was from one of Aldous' followers – one of the 'Freaky Leekies' – and he works for the Orlando airport. He saw two women...who looked like you."

Rachel sat in her chair, with her tea halfway sipped, listening in anticipation.

"One of them had a ponytail and bangs..."

"Hendrix,"Rachel uttered to herself.

"And one had frizzy hair, and a horrible dye job."

"Aldous' white whale," Rachel continued.

"So...it seems as though they went to Disney World, and they didn't even think to invite you. That's quite irksome, isn't it?" Rachel shot a look at her mother.

The end


End file.
